House of Power
by Horse-Girl5678
Summary: Nina and Eddie are discovering new things about their unique bond. But when weird things start to happen to some of the other Anubis residents, it may take some serious Sibuna action to figure out what is going on. T to be safe. Third genre: Romance. Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, maybe Jara. Couples will breakup, and new couples may be formed!
1. Ch 1 The Change in Nina

**So this is my new House of Anubis story. I have SO many ideas for it. Please R&R**

**Full Summary: After Senkhara left, the Sibuna plus Eddie and Jerome are finding themselves with some strange powers. But what's harder? Learning to control them or hiding them all from Mara? In the sub story, Nina and Eddie learn more about their connection and the special powers that only the two of them have. Jealousy is in the air at the House of Anubis**

**Nina's POV**

I woke smiling. Senkhara has been gone for two days! We won. Rufus is also gone. But why did I still feel guilty about something? It was Eddie. I felt like I dragged him into this mess. Shaking away all of the feelings, I glanced over at the clock. It was 7 am, and we didn't have school today. I groaned. There was no way I was going to be able to fall back asleep. I slipped on my slippers and brushed my hair in the bathroom. Yawning, I slowly descended the staircase.

"I'm hungry," I declared to myself. I walked into the kitchen, my vision still fuzzy with sleep. I rubbed my eyes, trying to recover my blurred vision. I opened a cabinet and reached up for a plate. Me, being the butterfingers that I am, dropped the plate. Instead of it crashing into my skull, I saw a hand reach over my head and snatch the plate. I turned around to see who saved me.

"Eddie?"

"Be careful, next time," Eddie told me. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say more, but he shook his head and walked out before either of us could get a word in. I raised an eyebrow.

_No rude comment? No remark? Wow that's weird,_ I thought. I swore that I heard someone say 'whatever', but I guess I was just imagining things. I shrugged and continued to make myself a breakfast of toast.

**One Hour Later**

It is now 8:00, and everybody is up. Trudy is rushing around, trying to make enough pancakes for Alfie and Eddie alone. I am reading a book on one of the chairs in the common room. Alfie is currently telling everyone an alien story of some sorts. Patricia is rolling her eyes every five seconds, which I must say is a lot less that usual at Alfie's stories.

"Since we have no school today, can we all go into town?" Amber asked Trudy, putting a huge grin on her face.

"Well of course, just be back by dinner time!" Trudy told us.

"Whoa whoa, what makes you think all of us want to go into town?" Eddie retorted.

"Come on it will be fun!" Amber pleaded. Eddie seemed to be in thought.

"Fine, I'll go!" He said, giving in and grabbing a stack of pancakes before heading into his room. There was silence.

"Someones touchy," Jerome muttered. I whacked him on the arm. "Ow! Sorry Nina, did I offend your boyfriend?" I gave him a death glare, as did Fabian. "Oh wait, that's right. Your still dating the leader of the nerd herd! Forgot, sorry."

"Jerome!" Mara scolded. He instantly looked down and began to shovel some food in his mouth. I scowled and stood up, ready to leave.

**Two Hours Later **

Amber and I were currently walking around town, trying to find a new boutique that Amber keeps telling me about. After searching for a half hour, Amber told me something that really annoyed me.

"I think it's on the other side of town."

"WHAT? Amber, we just walked on the _wrong_ side of town for HALF AN HOUR?! Ugh!" I complained.

"Jeez Nina, calm down. This isn't like you. You've never had such a fiery attitude before," Amber noted. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, I think I know a shortcut," I said, pointing to an alleyway.

"I don't think it's that safe," Amber told me, slight fear on her facial features.

"Well I don't want to spend an hour going around to the other side of town, come on!" I persisted, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the alleyway, totally unaware of what would happen soon.

**Eddie's POV**

While Nina and Amber went out shopping, the rest of us had a lunch at a local cafe. Fabian, Jerome, Alfie and I were at one table while Patricia, Mara, and Joy were at a table right next to us. The girls were laughing and having a good time, us guys were sitting awkwardly at our table, with not a word being said. Well, at one point Alfie lectured us on alien safety, but other than that it was quiet. Our brunch was almost over when I felt a searing pain in my head. I tried to shake it off, but it didn't go away. It was if it was pulling me towards someone...

_Help the Chosen One! _A voice hissed. _Help her! She is in daaaanger!_

"Nina's in trouble," I muttered to myself.

"What's that?" Fabian asked, probably glad to talk about anything besides aliens.

"Nina's in trouble!" I exclaimed, shoving my chair out -and causing it to fall over- before dashing out of the cafe and sprinting full speed to where Nina was. I heard two pairs of footsteps behind me, and I guessed that Fabian and either Jerome or Alfie followed me. I had no idea where I was going, I just knew that I was going the right way. I was lead into an alleyway, where I saw Nina being pinned against a wall by some thug guy, and Amber was being held back by two other guys and screaming her head off. My first reaction was to punch the guy in the head, which is exactly what happened. All hell broke lose. Fabian and Jerome were fighting the two guys that were holding Amber, while I was currently kicking the other guy in the stomach. He toppled over in pain, giving Nina some time to escape and hide behind me.

"Protecting your girlfriend, eh?" The guy said in between gasps. I gave him one last kick in the head.

"She's not my girlfriend."


	2. Ch 2 Their First feel of Magic

**HEYY! Tis me. I am going to try to reply to SOME reviews. 4 of the 5 reviews I got were compliments, which were AMAZING! It feels so good when people really appreciate my story. (The other one was just about a couple, it wasn't a bad review or anything, just to clear that)**

**I got a few reviews about Neddie, some people supporting them and some not. (Spoiler) Honestly, I didn't plan for Neddie to be a couple but now I might. ****_Might. _****I'm not sure if I will or if I won't yet. On a different note, Fabian does a jealous part in this chapter. I hate when people make him super jealous and it breaks up Fabina, so I'm going to try not to make him too jealous.**

**Also, if anyone has a request for what they want to see in the story (Like results of something that previously happened), LET ME KNOW! I hate not seeing certain reactions on TV or in a fanfiction.**

**Eddie's POV**

After all 3 guys were knocked unconscious, we all got a chance to relax. I felt Nina's hand on my shoulder, and she was shaking terribly. I turned to face her, and embraced her in a huge hug.

"Don't ever do that again!" I scolded.

"Don't worry," Nina replied. We let go of each other, and Nina ran to Fabian. His expression was filled with jealousy, so I turned away from him.

"Come on, we should get back," I decided, heading back towards the cafe.

**The Next Day**

The next day Amber was still a bit shaken up, but Nina seemed to be doing just fine. Trudy and Victor still didn't know about what happened, and we didn't plan on telling them. Patricia and Alfie now knew, since they were part of 'Sibuna' or whatever their lamo mystery group was. I was currently sitting in the dining area eating breakfast, as was everyone else. We had school today, unfortunately. Nina and Amber kept exchanging glances, and for some reason I kept on hearing voices in my head that sounded a lot like Nina's voice... I shook off the feelings and continued to shovel pancakes into my mouth.

**Nina's POV**

Breakfast was very awkward. And I mean VERY. No one was trying to make it less awkward, and except for the occasional asking for something to be passed, there was no talking. I kept looking at Amber and thinking about what would have happened if Eddie didn't show up with Fabian and Jerome.

"Come on! You guys are going to be late if you don't head out to school!" Trudy worried, stacking up plates and ignoring Alfie and Eddie's protests. I rolled my eyes at their childishness and slung my bag strap around my shoulder. I kissed Fabian's cheek and headed out. I wanted to walk alone today. Of course, about a minute into the walk, I sensed Eddie running up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"I just want to make sure you are OK," Eddie told me. I rolled my eyes

"I'm fine, thanks," I said sarcastically.

"You know, you used to be all sweet and caring, but you've suddenly got a very... fiery and unpredictable attitude," Eddie noted, his voice sounding a bit harsh. I sighed. I knew that he was right. I had changed, and probably not for the better.

"I guess that I was under a lot of stress, and now I have too much free time on my hands and I'm not used to my life again just yet," I say. "So much has changed! I mean, I just found out that some guy that I have only know for like 2 months is supposed to protect my life! My life isn't really even mine anymore. It's only a matter of time before some new mystery pops up and I put my friends back into danger."

"I think I know what this is about," Eddie says to me. "You are worried that you are going to lose one of your best friends. That either they will be injured, or possibly killed, or that they will not want to be a part of our messed up life."

"Our, messed up life?"

"Hey, we are in this together now. We practically share a life."

"It sounds like we just got married," I laughed. Eddie cracked a grin.

"Well, we _practically_ are!" Eddie joked.

"OK, two things. One, we've said practically too many times. Two, we are taking this marriage thing way to far," I said. Eddie agreed.

"Let's agree that we will keep out relationship strictly professional," Eddie said that in a very official tone, so I couldn't help but laugh. He stuck out his hand.

"Deal," I agreed. When I grabbed his hand, something strange happened. It felt like there was boiling water on our hands. I yelped and pulled my hand away. The feeling instantly went away.

"Well... uh... bye then!" Eddie began to quickly walk away. I glanced at my hand. What just happened?


	3. Ch 3 Sophie and the Lesser Powers

Paste your document here...

**So the last chapter was considerably shorter than the first chapter, so I'm going to try to make this chapter longer. I have so many plans for the later parts of the story, the problem is figuring out how to get to those parts and introduce the excitement! OK, so i wrote the first part of this a while ago, but the second half i wrote in probably ten minutes, i just really wanted to get a new chapter out! THanks for all the great reviews. I would really like to get some reviews telling me how i could improve my writing. I don't feel like i write as well as i want to, so any helpful tips are welcome!**

**Nina's POV**

I couldn't deny it, or make any way around it. Eddie was avoiding me. I mean, I think he is. I'm avoiding him too. It's weird, he's supposed to be by my side to protect me but the closet I am is when we sit four desks apart in French! Fabian seems to think that something is wrong, but he hasn't said anything yet. A lot of girls would want someone to talk too, but I'm the opposite. I like to keep my feelings to myself. I am currently sitting in English class, my last class for the day. Eddie and I are on separate sides of the classroom. I keep exchanging glances with him, then silently scolding myself. I couldn't focus on the test that we took, but I ended up getting an A.

"We need to call a Sibuna meeting," I was surprised when Eddie came up to me and said this, considering we hadn't talked all day.

"What about?" OK, I knew what about.

"About what happened earlier," Eddie had a 'duh' tone in his voice. He knew that I was faking. I sighed.

"OK, meet in the attic at midnight, spread the word," I decide. Eddie nods his head before jogging off to meet Patricia. I glance at my hand really quick. What happened?

**Midnight**

After several failed attempts to try and trigger whatever happened earlier, I could see that the Sibuna members were getting quite bored.

"Give it up!" Amber whined. "Nothing is going to happen. You too are just delusional."

"Thanks for the support," Eddie sarcastically says to Amber.

"She's right," Patricia notes..

"NO. SHE. ISN'T!" I yell. Patricia gasps and scoots away from me as quickly as possible.

"Your eyes are-... RED!" Patricia exclaims. I take a step back. I pull out my phone and quickly check my eyes on the camera app. My eyes were their normal color.

"Who's delusional now?" I spat.

"Nina!" Fabian scolds me, standing up and grabbing my arm.

"Don't touch her!" Eddie commands, grabbing Fabian's wrist and twisting it around. Eddie's eyes turn a light blue, almost as if they were ice. I cover my mouth with a hand. I shake my head as it starts to pound. The pain becomes unbearable and I grab my head with both my hands. My hands start to burn and I yelp. The next thing I know, I blacked out.

**_Inside Nina's Head_**

_I am suddenly taken to a forest. The trees are white, white doves fly around, even the grass is a green so light that if it was any shades lighter, it would be white. I look around. Did I... die?_

"_You are not dead," I hear an angelic voice say to me. I turn around to be faced by a girl no older than 10 years old._

"_Who are you?" I ask._

"_My name is... Sophie," The girl decides. Sophie has long brown hair and pale skin. Her eyes are a deep brown and she wears a simple dress. White, of course._

"_I'm Nina," I say._

"_I know, Sarah has told me all about you!" Sophie tells me cheerily. My heart skips a beat._

"_Sarah?"_

"_She's told me all about how you are the chosen one and how you are destined to save the world or something like that," Sophie says._

"_Save the world?" I ask, completely confused. "I think you have the wrong chosen one. How do I get back?"_

"_There is only one chosen one, and that would be you! Nina Marie Martin, of Egyptian descent. You are the daughter of James Martin and Marie Martin-Sinclair. You are also the daughter of Isis and Osiris-"_

"_What?!" I yell. "No, no, no."_

"_But yes! Do you want to hear the whole story?" Sophie offers. I nod my head._

"_Long ago, you were born to Isis and Osiris, the Egyptian gods. They named you Niana, but your Mortal form was called Nina. You had a mortal form. That was uncommon among gods. You grew up the the Gods' world, but when you turned 16 your parents allowed you to go down to Egypt. You visited Egypt many times, but people became suspicious of you when you began to show your powers around your 18__th__ birthday. Two weeks after you turned 19, you were killed on Earth. Since you were in your mortal form, your goddess form died along with you. Your parent's grieved, but never swore revenge on the people. Instead they showed Egypt their powers and promised to protect them. For centuries there was an unbroken bond. The gods and goddesses would walk among Earth, healing it. But that bond was suddenly broken when the people turned against the gods and goddesses, envious of their power. The gods fled, but to this day they still watch over Earth. However, Osiris has promised revenge. This is where you come in. You were given... a second chance if you will. Although you can never be a goddess, you still possess the powers that you had a while ago. You were supposed to remember your past life, but you have no memory of it. All you have for proof is this story."_

_Sophie looks at me, waiting for my reaction._

"_What about Eddie?" I whisper. "Is this his second life, as well?"_

"_No," Sophie shakes her head. "He was chosen to protect you before you were even born. He has no past life like yours. He does, however, possess great power just like yourself."_

"_Really?"_

"_Fire and Water will unite with the lesser powers to defeat the army of darkness that Osiris will bring to the people," Sophie chanted. She started to fade._

"_Wait, what do you mean!" I called after her. Sophie just shook her head before fading away completely._

**Real World**

"Fire and Water will unite!" I yell as I pop off of the ground I had fainted on. I saw Fabian gasp in relief, and Amber smiled. Eddie was standing over in the corner.

"Fire and water..." Eddie mumbled. "Fire and Water will unite with the lesser powers to defeat the army of darkness that Osiris will bring to the people."

"Yes and- wait, how did you know what Sophie told me?" I asked. Eddie shrugged.

"I just... know," Eddie says to me. I turn to the rest of sibuna.

"We need to figure this out," I announce.

"Fire and Water must be you and Eddie, I mean come on your eyes went red like fire and his went blue like ice, or water," Amber tells me. Everyone is shocked.

"That was... smart!" Patricia exclaims. Amber smiles and flips her hair.

"I can have smart moments too!" Amber insists.

"OK, but who are the lesser powers?" Alfie asks.

"It has to be you guys," I tell everyone. They burst out laughing. Well, except for Fabian.

"Us? The lesser powers? Yeah right!" Patricia snorts.

"That's a good one, Nina!" Amber laughs. I roll my eyes.

"Think about it! What if Senkhara was hired by my mother to unlock the powers? What if all she really wanted was for me to meet my parents, but she had to cover it up or something? It makes sense, right?" I looked around at my friends, who all but Eddie were giving me bored looks.

"I think it makes sense," Eddie tells me. I smile at him.

"It does make some sense," Fabian decides.

"Having powers would be kinda... awesome!" Amber squeals. Patricia scoffs.

"For all we know, this could be false hope. I mean, what are the chances that Senkhara is actually a good guy here? I mean, he took away my voice, made Amber age rapidly, made Alfie decrease in age so he was a baby," Patricia turned to me. "She made your freaking boyfriend forget who you are! That doesn't sound trustworthy to me."

"Technically Fabian wasn't Nina's boyfriend," Alfie reminded us. One look from Amber and he shut his mouth.

"Plus, Eddie and I were never marked, yet Eddie still has powers," Joy says.

"Look, we will figure this out," I assure everyone. "For now, let's keep this quiet. I don't want Mara to be dragged into this."

"What about Jerome?" Alfie asks. I open my mouth to say something, but no words can find there way out. What about Jerome? He was a pretty big part of this thing at the final moments, but other than that he was more of a... setback.

"I think he could be a power," It surprises me when Patricia says this. "He was so close to Senkhara and all of that magic, after all. He has helped us not only once, but TWICE. Remember Nina's first year here?"

"Let's not tell him for now," I decide. I turn to Alfie. "If you see anything, and I mean _anything _strange going on with him, I want- no I need to know! OK?"

"OK," Alfie agrees.

"Then it's settled. Sibuna?" I cover one eye with my palm.

"Sibuna!"


	4. Ch 4 a Subquest for Nina

**I got a lot of reviews concerning Fabina, Neddie, and Peddie. There were a lot of Peddie fans who wanted the couple to stay. I have to say, ****_I_**** don't even know what the couples will turn out to be. I like all three couples! (But I am a serious Fabina shipper) I am going to try to add some more romance between Peddie and Fabina before I start changing things, if I do even. Thanks for all of the support, and now a new chapter! Hooray! Buy the way, the story that Sophie told in the last chapter I made up. The only facts were the names of the gods! **

**A/N part 2- Jeez, I'm so sorry that I'm updating after sooo long. I've just been so busy with school and hobbies, plus I have many new stories that I'm starting, most of which will probably never end up on here anyways. So here is your new chapter. I'm not the happiest with this one. And I'm not happy with this chapter but i felt I should at least get a chapter up after three months.**

**Nina's POV**

It was Saturday, so we were not in school. Instead, Fabian and Eddie were researching on the lesser powers while Alfie, Amber, Patricia and I were trying to decipher more of the code that Sophie gave me.

"I think it's pretty straight forward," Patricia decideds.

"It may seem that way, but it's never that easy to tell," I argue.

"Fire and Water will unite with the lesser powers to defeat the army of darkness that Osiris will bring to the people," Patricia recited. "It obviously means that you and Eddie will have to find the 'lesser powers' to go up against Osiris and stop the evil that he is going to bring to Earth."

"But why Earth?" Amber whined.

"Earth has never been an... excepting planet," Alfie says. "Alien apocalypse?"

"But the difference is there have been no signs of an Alien apocalypse! Eddie and Nina have shown their powers so this Sophie ghost girl must be talking at least some truth," Patricia reminds up. Eddie and Fabian walk into the room looking defeated.

"Did you find anything?" I ask.

"Nothing," Fabian states. He plops down on the chair next to me. "Absolutely nothing!"

"Then I guess we will have to do our own research," Amber says, standing up.

"What?"

"If we really are the lesser powers, than we just have to find our powers!" Amber cheers.

"It isn't that simple!" Eddie groans.

"How do you know?" Amber argues.

"I just know, OK?!" Eddie exclaims. I send a glare in Eddie's direction.

_Stop arguing with my friend!_ I thought, even though Eddie couldn't hear my thoughts.

"What was that?" Eddie turned to me.

"I didn't say anything..."

"But I thought... OK maybe I'm just hearing voices," Eddie says.

"Not you too!" Amber whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, what did you hear?" I ask Eddie.

"I heard your voice say 'Stop arguing with my friend," Eddie shocks me by saying this.

"That's exactly... What I thought..." I furrow my eyebrows together. Shaking my head, I add, "It doesn't matter. What matters is figuring out this riddle before the planet is destroyed!"

Two hours and no progress later, I'm sitting in my room with a notebook and Fabian's guitar which I borrowed. I've never been a huge songwriter, but I need to express my feeling sometimes. I strum a chord, than another, and another. No inspiration comes to my head.

"Write a song about me!" Amber suggests.

"Uh, no, I think I'm done for today," I set the guitar down on my bed and hide my notebook under my mattress.

"What do you think my power is?" Amber asks me. I'm caught a bit off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you think my power is?" Amber repeats.

"Uh... I honestly have no idea," I admit.

"What are the powers, anyways?"

"How would I know?" I retort. Amber throws her hands up in defeat, and I apologize.

"_Ninaaaaa...Ninaaaaa..." A voice calls out. I open my eyes to find myself no longer in my bed, but in an enchanted forest. "Ninaaaaa" I stand up, finding myself dressed in a white knee-length flowy dress. I look around, trying to find the source of the voice._

"_Nina!" Sophie scares me as she appears behind me. I jump backwards._

"_Sophie, you scared me!" I exclaim._

"_You must learn to control your powers!"_

"_What do you mean? I'm totally in control of them," I assure the ghostly little girl._

"_You are not as in control as you think you are! Your powers are taking over your emotions, leading you to become short-tempered and cross with your friends. If you are not careful, your powers will take complete control of you and suck you back into the spirit world forever..."_

"_Sophie?" I call out as the the girl fades away. "What do you mean? Sophie? Sophie?!"_

"Sophie!" I yell as I am jolted awake. I look at my clock. It reads 3 am. Amber is still sound asleep, and I cannot hear any movement in the house. I breath heavily, laying back down. I toss and turn, unable to try and get back to sleep. So instead I am left alone with my thoughts. If I don't try to gain control of my power, than I  
will become my old self, the Spirit Nina, and I can't let that happen.

**I don't know if I am going to add in KT and Willow when they are a part of the series next year, and I don't know if I am going to go along with the season 3 plotline (Although I might if KT comes into my story). What I do know is that Nina will be staying for the entire story.**

**Random Question: From the trailers, what do you think of KT so far? Are you annoyed that she is 'replacing' Nina?**


	5. Ch 5 Symbols and Training

I don't remember if I have already said this but this story is going to be (Most likely) and Fabina story, not a Neddie. I think that Nina and Eddie would have more of a sibling relationship that a romantic one. Oh and I just wanted to add, if you have any questions (They can be random or about the story) feel free to leave a question in the REVIEW section.

Nina's POV

Ever since Sophie came to me, I've tried everything to stay happy and not let the anger get to me. My fire power is only growing stronger and I am having issues keeping it contained sometimes. Yesterday, I lit Amber's homework on fire and burned Trudy's pancakes without even being that close to either. The only way my power stays under control is if Eddie near me to balance my power, but I don't want him to be by my side all the time. Fabian is already a bit jealous.

It's been a week and so far we have gained no new power on the powers that my friends may possess. I'm half hoping that my friends never have any powers, but than again I may need them to if I want to finish this darn quest, which I barely know where to really start. All I have is the knowledge of my past life, my powers, Eddie's powers, the 'lesser powers', and my real Dad's maniac plan to destroy the universe. Usually I have a hint on where to begin, but somehow this doesn't seem like the two past quests. No haunting spirits or crazed, immortality seeking men (Not counting Victor).

Eddie has this idea to train our powers and know how to use them. In the long run, this is probably a good idea. But two hours alone with Eddie in the middle of the woods doesn't seem like something I want to do on a daily basis. It doesn't matter how I feel, though, because everyone wants me to train with him anyways. The only silent one is Fabian.

Currently I am walking into the woods with Eddie by my side. I finally gave in when Fabian started encouraging, as well.

"Come on, I see a clearing!" Eddie exclaims, grabbing my wrist and sprinting ahead. I stumble a bit, but quickly regain my balance and begin to shoot full speed ahead. We reach the clearing and are surprisingly not out of breath after our sprint.

"So... now what?" I ask. Eddie looks around.

"I don't know," He admits. "I guess we just try to figure out how to use our powers."

"Duh!" I roll my eyes. I quickly apologize with, "Sorry."

"Maybe you should get your emotions under control, first," Eddie suggests. I have a feeling he's only half sarcastic. I smirk, shoving my hand out towards him and causing a string of orange fire shooting just above his hair. Correction- singeing a bit of his hair.

"MY HAIR!"

"Karma," I tease. Eddie frantically tries to fix his hair, but the little bit that was singed is still very visible. After being unsuccessful, Eddie squints his eyes and copies my move, although he has a bigger burst of power. I would have been soaked if I didn't put my hands up like a blocker and cause a fire shield to surround me. The water meets the fire and causes a lot of steam to rise.

"When we are together, everything is so steamy," Eddie wiggles his eyebrows. I slap his shoulder.

"I thought you had a girlfriend, remember?" I remind my Osirian.

"Yeah and she would kill me if she found out I said that, so you better keep your mouth shut or else I will have to-"

"Have to what?" I interrupt with a smile.

"Have to do THIS!" Eddie lunges at me and begins to tickle my sides. I topple onto the ground in laughter and start flailing every limb I have. I probably gave him a few bruises, but I didn't care because I was being tickled to my death.

"St-opp, stop it!" I stutter in between laughs.

"Hey, how's it... going," Amber's voice causes me to jump. Eddie and I both stand up, and I brush some strands of hair behind my ear. Along with Amber is Alfie, Patricia, and Fabian. Patricia is wearing her classic scowl. Amber has an eyebrow raised. Alfie is looking around. And for once, I have no idea what Fabian is thinking. He is emotionless in his facial features.

"We should probably be going," Eddie mutters to me.

"Make a run for it?" I suggest.

"Let's go!" We take off running and laughing at full speed. We have no problem reaching the library in under a minute. With the Egyptian artifacts gone, the library is just that- a library. The shelves of books are once again covered, and everything has collected a layer of dust.

"Look at this place," I say. "It so... empty without the displays."

Eddie pulls some tarps off of the bookshelves, and reads some of the titles.

"All of these books are really outdated, but maybe they could help us?" Eddie suggests.

"Of course!" I exclaim. "How could I have been so stupid? All this time we have looked in the school library and online, when all of this Egyptian information is probably in these books."

"Your welcome," Eddie smirks. I give him a glare.

"Thanks," I mutter. "Now help me look for books!"

**Eddie's POV**

One hour and a few books later, Nina and I are ready to give up on our search. It seems like any information there ever was on the powers has just disappeared off the face of the earth.

"I FOUND SOMETHING!" Nina screams at the top of her lungs. I rush over to her. In her hands is a dusty, grey, leather-bound book. It had no title, and the pages inside were yellow with age. Some pages had been torn out, and some looked like water had been poured on it, making the words unreadable. But the page Nina was pointing to was almost in perfect condition. It was a light beige, and the print was perfect. On the page, it said: The keepers of the powers are responsible for keeping peace, and the chosen one and Osirian are a pathway to the spirit world [1]. Although it is unknown whether the story of the keepers is a myth or reality, the tales have entertained children of Egyptian culture for generations.

"And look here," Nina says, pointing to some pictures further down. There were some egyptian symbols printed on the page. I recognized the symbol for water, and Nina pointed out the one for fire. But the rest were unknown to either of us.

"We should take this back to the house," I say. Nina nods and grips the book to her chest. I open the door for her and together we head back over to Anubis house.

When we arrived back home, Nina called a Sibuna meeting. The tension was really awkward. Patricia refused to meet my eyes, at least I think so. I didn't exactly look at her either. Fabian was masking his emotions so I had no idea what he was thinking.

"OK so Eddie and I found this book that has some information on the powers, but we only know two symbols-"

"Fire and water!" I inturrupt.

"Anyways, we need to figure out the rest of the symbols."

"That's the symbol for shadows," Patricia pointed to a symbol lower on the list.

"The symbol for flight," Fabian points to another symbol.

"And this is the one for control," Amber points to the one at the bottom of the list.

"How did you guys know that?" I ask

"We must have picked it up from history class or something. We learned about this stuff before you two came here," Joy tells Nina and I.

"Do you recognize one, Joy?" Nina asks. Joy scans the list before shaking her head.

"It's not coming to me, sorry guys. I don't know," Joy looks down.

"What about you, Alfie?" I ask. Alfie looks excited for his turn and points at a symbol.

"This is the symbol for animal," He announces, clearly looking proud. I look at the last symbol sitting on the page.

"What could this one be?" I wonder out loud.

"Whatever it is, we need to figure it out fast," Nina says. "These powers are going to save us. They are going to save everyone. The sooner we figure them out, the safer we will be and the closer we will be to ending this quest."


End file.
